The Ultimate Keyblade master of remnant
by BlackDevilSwordsman
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a bit of foreshadowing for how the kingdom hearts games will go, but again, if you're a kingdom hearts fan, don't think, this is how the game will end, i'm just using a much darker ending for the series could go. I for one can't wait for KH 3 game and i've pre-order it, so can't wait! Anyway, this will be a long story, with xero being younger for reasons, but a full fledged keyblade master and user of the darkness. Why? Because, light and darkness, in my opinion are one and the same. If xehanort was right about one thing, it's this: darkness can't be destroyed, only channeled. He was right, just don't let it control you, and DON'T Become an asshole like him. Anyway, i will need other characters form different anime's to fill out both the harem and the first year's and both allies and enemies. As always, i don't own RWBY, kingdom hearts or any of the characters form the different animes.**

 **Chapter 1:The hooded hero**

Blake belladonna was a conflicted young woman. She knew what she wanted out of life, make no mistake of that.

She wanted peace between her race, the Faunus and the other race, humans. The white fang, an organization her mother and father created whose soul purpose was to be the bridge between her people and humans.

But it wasn't that simple, even after everything, after the great war, after the years the white fang was formed, things only got better a little bit. Faunus are still treated like freaks by people, the SDC, still have faunus treated as slaves, rather then workers and those in power did nothing.

So, with little to no results, Blake's father, Ghira, step down and sienna khan took over and things began to change. And not for the better. The people began to respect the faunus, but out of fear then wanting to.

Peaceful protest's turned to all out war against all those who disagree with the white fang, and began killing people, both human and faunus alike. In Blake's opinion they were misguided and simply needed time.

However, not everyone didn't agree, especially what's many people have come to call the "hooded hero" a person, in a black coat, wielding a strange Key shaped blade, with what appears, to be an element semblance, but no one's confirmed it. Hell no one's even knows his name, as he or she calls themselves," I'm nobody."

He or she was not a big fan of the underworld, nor the white fang either. As he's not only put a number of them in jail, they've turned more then a few against them and even killed the more...ones that think like Adam. He or she has even stopped many raids all over remnant as well, putting them on their shit list.

However Blake began to have second thoughts, as many, both human and faunus praise the hooded person, as their hero and even began to become more friendly with one and another. Those who have hated each other for years, now act like their cousins and are actively opposed both the white fang and those who are still racist, and thus doing what the old white fang tried to do.

Bring equally and peace between the two race's. Hell people have also began to oppose those in power, who try to kept faunus down, making those in power, very nervous and wanting the young vigilante to be put behind bars, but it was getting more and more difficult, as many are now supporting him. It did piss off a few people and one of them being the white fang.

For one, they have tried for years to achieve result's, and soon they go down their current route, some nameless person pops out of the blue and some how undoes years and years of hate in just under a year? It was infuriating to say the less. Oh and don't get her started on their personality either.

Their rumored to be cheerful, taunting, not a care in the world and what's worse, even the strongest among them, get beaten with one or two strikes of that odd sword of their's. It was very infuriating, and it doesn't stop there either.

They've been said to wipe out entire hordes of Grimm, in the blink of an eye, saving villages all over. How can someone so strong just appear out of no where without anyone knowing?

It's an unspoken thing, but when someone powerful, one that can kill powerful Grimm, tend to become quite famous, yet here was someone with an unknown weapon and abilities that just can't be a simple semblance, tends to draw attention to one's self. So how the fuck has they've hidden for so long and just now come out of hiding. And what's more, is their said to be able to sense the Grimm.

That, made everyone who considered the Grimm an enemy, which was everyone, made him invaluable to many, as he could tip the scales in humanity's favor. the Grimm, are apex hunters, they sense humans/faunus not the other way around. To hear such a thing, it was inconceivable. That spurred the hunt for the hooded person even more. But at the same time, it came with it's own problems, as the grimm, seem to go to him, like flies to a fly tarp. Grimm seem to be even anger at him, or quite possible...Afraid of him, making them even more desperate to kill him. If that was true, it sacred Blake.

Just what in the name of all that is good and holy, could be so strong, so powerful, it sacred the beasts of extinction? It really painted a terrifying picture for Blake.

The hooded hero, was an unknown and to many, an unknown was a danger to everyone. At least to a few in power, especially atlas, as they've sent a warrant out for their arrest. It was more of bullshit charges, as many could see he's done no wrong, thus is invaluable, and those in power who have been helped by the hooded hero, and are pressure everyone to drop the charges, but atlas was the most stubborn of them all. The fact, he could sense grimm, only made them more desperate to find them, and find out how he can do it and harness their power. Huh, jerks.

One of the hooded hero's support's was the headmaster of beacon, ozpin, who felt this young person has done nothing but good and should't be arrested for simply being an unknown. He believes that the unknown should be welcomed, not aliened for simply being different, that only causes trouble. And turns potential allies into enemies. It's been proven, with how the white fang's taking a turn for the worst.

Many have given up trying to arrest, as after on year, many of the people, human and faunus, men and woman, even huntsman have all thought, it was best to leave him alone and just let them do what they do best. Only atlas, hasn't given up, but are more discrete about it.

Stubborn bunch, i'll give them that.

Anyway, after much thought, Blake has come to one conclusion, the white fang and Adam, she once knew, are both long gone replaced by these monsters. So on today's mission, she would do what she always do: runaway. After hearing how Adam simply disregard innocent lives, it showed her, he's change and not for the better. And after finishing off the spider drone, she was going to put her plan into action.

However, her plans have hit a bit of a snag. As after destroying the robot, they heard the sound of...clapping?

"clap,clap,clap,clap, alright, fight,fight,fight." Spoke a new voice, causing, the two faunus to turn and, "It's them!" And sure enough behind the duo, clapping their hands, was a person, clad in a black jacket,pants,boots and wearing a hood completely covering their face. He had a sliver chain around the front of his hood.(Think organization 13 coat.)

"Gotta say, i'm impressed, not only with your teamwork, but you're semblance's really compliant, one another."Their voice sounded male, so the duo assumed it was a he. In a show of pure confidence he jumped of the large box,standing up to their full height of 6'0 foot tall. But it also put the two faunus off, did he not know who they were, and thought he was in no danger.

He more then likely seen what they can do, so were they just not a threat to him? Did he think they were nothing? At that thought, Adam got anger, as he pointed wilt at him. "Who are you?" he demand, as the man, boy maybe? Just simply gasped mockingly, as he said in a tone, like a parent scolding a child.

"Now, that's just rude. Don't you know, it's impolite to demand anything?" He even add a waving finger, something that severed to piss Adam off more. As far as he can tell, the pain in the ass for the white fang, was just messing with them. They were no threat to him, and he knew it.

"Then, why, why are you here?" Asked Blake in a calm voice, causing him to look at her. She thinks, hard to tell, with his hood covering his entire face. He clapped again, and said,"Ya see, that's how you get answers, by being polite." It did nothing more but piss Adam off even more, as he continued, " So as to why, i'm here, well it's quite simple." Then the air turned form joyful, to tense and cold, as of the air turned form warm to down right frosty.

"You two are here to steal this dust." His voice, was also replaced, form carefree and happy, to down right cold and menacing, as he VANISHED, form their sight, causing the two to look around, only to freeze upon feeling gloved hands on the back of their necks. "Dust, that not only makes it harder for people to get, but gets those who need it, be it human or faunus, who have nothing to do with this, killed. All for you're so called righteous cause." He spat out, like he sallow something foul and disgusting.

Then before either could react, "Boom" A sudden explosion, and the two faunus were flung back into the wall, their aura's flicking to life, protecting them form any permanent damage, but still hurt like hell.

As the two slowly got up, they saw, what has become the end for many Grimm, human and faunus alike. A black sword in the shape of a key. It had a bladed guard, with red and purple gems going up the spine of the sword, with a cage like style at the end, with a pointed tip. The key chain at bottom of the halt was black, holding a red wolf head, howling, within a red spiked circle, his personal symbol.

The two stared, the fuck did it even come form?

With a roar, Adam, shot forward, raising wilt on a down word arc, the man simple brought his odd sword up, making a loud"clung" as sparks appeared, Adam, struggling to hold, as the man didn't even budge, not an inch. Blake tried to come up form behind, but with a simple spin, he knocked back, both opponent's like they were flies. Her aura shattered like glass as a result, as she slammed into the large container, with blood running down her forehead, as her head slammed into it.

The sheer force of the attack made Blake puke out blood. Oum above, it was like getting hit by a goliath, and it was nothing more then a single punch. Her eyes widen in horror, just who what is this guy?! And just what in the hell, has she gotten herself into?!

She knew, while she had a little higher then average aura pools, something normal for someone her age, she knew a normal attack would't have just shattered it like it was glass. It just should't be possible, yet this man, no this monster had just proven her wrong.

"Clung,clung,clung." She was brought back to the present, as she saw Adam, also bleeding form his lower lip, as the hooded figure broadly block each of the bull faunus strikes, till " **Blizzaga"** and Adam was once again sent back, only to have his entire right arm and wilt frozen. It was shocking to say the least, but the man didn't give Adam, the chance to break free, or even try to, as he was upon him, fist cocked back posed for a punch.

Naturally, he rolled out of the way,"Crack" Barely avoiding, an earth shattering punch, as the train car rocked a bit, but other wise kept moving, scaring the living hell out of both faunus, both thinking they've really, really in over their heads in facing this man, no this monster.

"He can't be human or faunus." No one had strength like that, it was simply inhuman. No one, had ever displayed such feats and the man wasn't even winded!

"W-what the hell are you?!" Adam yelled, as the man simply stabbed his sword into the ground and said simply," I am nobody. No i am the living retribution of all those lives you've taken, human and faunus alike. Those who lost their lives for your pathetic cause of bloodshed. Let me tell you something Adam taurus , you aren't the solution, you are a problem, along with the rest of your followers, and as such, must be purged, so you can't hurt anyone ever again, now DIE! **Oblivion ball!"**

The man shot and black,gold,red orb form his free hand, but Adam did something unexpected, as his arm, that he'd been thawing, had broken free and rather then dodge, he moved wilt to absorb the energy ball meant to end his life, turning it into power. If his glowing hair, clothing and sword were anything to go by, he got alot.

"Ha ha ha, fool, you've done nothing but give me more power then i thought possible." Blake looked on and shock and the man... not sure, can't see his face, though he did tilt his head, if only a little. "NOW YOU DIE!" Adam went charging forward with a super powered wilt and blush, and went for a killing blow with blinding speed.

"CLAP." So image Blake's complete and utter surprise and Adam's as he their opponent simple caught the blade, with...HIS. BARE. FUCKING .HAND! "Is that all?" he asked in a tone, full of boredom, as the red blade began to crack. Both faunus were simply stunned into silence, A feeling began to well up in Adam and it wasn't hate.

It was Fear. Simple, fear that gripped his heart,mind body and soul, filling it with an unknown sensation, as he and Blake began to tremble. And no one can blame them. It's not everyday, you see someone, brush off an attack that can destroy entire war machine's into dust with a single thrust, only to be brushed off, like it was a fly. So yeah, in short, the hooded hero was an absolute terrifying enemy.

"W-what the hell are you?!" Adam yelled again, but this time, fear laced his voice, as Blake was simply to afraid to move. His response was this,"C-crack,BREAK." to shatter the red sword, with only red dust remained, as Adam, fell back due to both loss of balance and fear crashing into him, as the man simply summoned his blade again, in a flash of dark light, as he said simple,"I am nobody." But then Adam did something unexpected.

He threw the red dust at the hooded man's face and without seeing if it worked, ran and jumped off the train carts.

The hooded man just stood their for a few seconds and said, while de-summoning his blade,"well knew, he was a coward, but that was unexpected, sigh. All well, their's always next time." With that, he silent opened up a portal, made of black and purple flames, before stepping through it, as he left a very, shocked Blake belladonna alone, wondering one thing.

"What just happened?"

Slowly, Blake pulled herself up, holding a hand to her ribs. Yep at least three broken ribs and possible internal bleeding, she frowned. Damn, that guy just simply can't be human, aura or not, if he was aiming to kill her, she be dead on the floor.

She shivered, but sighed in relief, it was over. Sure, her leaving the white fang wasn't going to be like this, but it would help her get to vale now, Adam would wait a while before, he realized she had defected. By then she be in beacon and would't make a move, while on beacon grounds.

He might be bloodthirsty manic, but he wasn't stupid enough to attack a huntsman academy. Right?

Shaking her head, Blake knew, she would never cross paths with that monster again. Clearly he was here for Adam and not her. Which was good, meaning he'd have no reason to come after her again. Hopefully.

Poor, poor Blake. You've got no idea how wrong you are.

* * *

 **With the hooded man**

The hooded man stepped out of the portal, into a fancy apartment, before pulling back his hood. Long pitch black hair, in the shape of a raven's quill's spilled over his back, reaching past his knee's. It has six sliver streaks going through his hair in an even fashion. His pale skin went well with his blood red eyes, that had four redder lines going to his pupil(Basically like the founding titans user eyes in attack on titan season 3.) He had a young face, looking to be about 16 or 17 years old, with a small "x" scar over his right eyelid. He sighed, as he pulled his coat off, revealing his true outfit under nether. He wore a black choke collar with a golden cross being held by a sliver chain, with an equally blood red gem with a silt pupil in the middle.

He wore a black sleeveless shirt that hugged his slender but muscular body, that had a 12 pack hard abs,, with red buckles at his board shoulders. His right arm had blood red armor, that of a knight, but smaller, covering his arm with a large button shape on his shoulder armor. He wore a black belt, with a sliver chain, and armored red and black combat boots, but only at his feet, as not to hinder movement.

He had a black chain tattoo on his left arm, going form his wrist to his shoulder, where on his neck was a red wolf head, howling, within a spiked circle. On his right arm was a black flame tattoo, going form his palm, up his shoulder, where it connected to a purple flame tattoo, that went up to his neck.(Think Revy's tattoo form black lagoon.)

He was also a faunus, with four visible traits, of a black red tipped tiger ears atop his head, with two ear clamps one sliver and the other clear. His nails were claw like painted black, a black red stripped tiger tail and his pupils were silted. he had visible black tiger strip's across his arms and the back of his neck.

This young teen, was named Xero Mazoku, the Keyblade grand master, the first Keyblade master to use darkness and not fall to it and the last of the guardian of light. The other six were unfortunately destroyed during the second Keyblade war and the final battle against the 13 darkness. And he was human, but how he turned into a tiger faunus with more then one animal trait was beyond him. He just figured it was one of the "Rules" upon entering this world, after he escaped the realm of darkness. He was 21 years when he fought in the second war, but he regressed back to a teen to now being 16 going onto 17. Again, he had no idea how he became a teen again, but played it off as side effects of being in a realm with no time in it.

"Sigh, it's been a year since..." He could't finish that thought, as he gained a lost look in his eye, looking at the setting sun, thinking on how all this happened. Since the war, since he was banished to the realm of darkness by a sore loser, since he lost everything.

The final battle against the 13 darkness, the 13 different versions of xehanort against himself, Riku, Lea(Axel), Kairi, king Mickey, Donlad, Goofy, Aqua and an awaken Ventus to fight them. The battle was long and hard, but soon they were able to defeat xehanort, but not before, he destroyed everyone and in a last act of spite, banished xero to the dark realm. After a bit of wandering around, he found a hole in the realm and escaped to remnant.

He spent god knows how long in the dark realm, to the point he de-aged back to a teen again. He merely assumed it was due to certain effects the dark realm had on people. But his past mistakes being shoved in his face, were without a doubt, the dark realm's doing in trying to break him. And it almost worked too. Especially when it showed Riku's final moments, the idiot using himself as a human shield against the younger xehanort's attack.

Not that it mattered as after Riku fell, the others followed shortly after, and with his anger rising, xero did something the 13 darkness didn't expect.

He used the power of darkness, but combined it with his light powers to create the X-Blade, the guardian of kingdom hearts. He accepted the darkness in his heart, made peace with shadow xero and truly became one, to reforge one of the very first Keyblades and defeated the 13 darkness. But not before he was banished to the dark realm.

Anyway, while fighting a horde of heartless and letting lose a stray spell, it cracked open a hole within the realm, allowing xero to escape to a new world, a new dimensions all together, where he was transformed into his new form and has stayed ever since. He had no problem with being a faunus, as he's been turned into other things, such as a merman, a walking Halloween decoration, A lion cub, a walking card, a dice, hell even got turned into a five inch toy for crying out loud.

So while born human, he was pretty much use to being something else entirely, so having animal parts was no problem to him. Being able to see in the dark, his sense's enhanced and having claws for finger nails, was just a bonus.

However some people didn't have such tolerance as him. And quite a few tried to make his life hell, but with everything's that's happened, he still friendly, he was much more ruthless and would't hesitate to kill someone. It's that same hesitant that got everything taken form him. Hence why he took it upon himself to not only stop the white fang, but kill all those who deserve death.

Those who like to kill innocent people, the rapist's, bandit scum, etc. But as of late, the white fang has been getting desperate and recruiting younger and younger faunus, he decide to do something about it.

Not killing them, mind you, they had no idea of what they were getting themselves into and helped them see that before it was too late. In just under a year, he had earned himself a reputation as both a Grimm killer, slaughtering entire hordes of Grimm, to stopping crime, the common folk have followed his example and have taken it upon themselves to stop the criminal's.

It made him a vigilante for sure, and the fact he can sense the darkness inside the Grimm, aka the Grimm themselves, it's made him the most wanted man on remnant, with the search slowly declining, with only atlas, that Pyrrha nikos and that amazon girl looking for him. Oh and half the underworld and white fang to kill him, but who was he kidding, trouble always seem to find him, no matter what world he's in.

How could he sense the darkness you ask?

Well, one does not spend the better part of nine years doing nothing but going form world to world and destroying the heartless and even his time spent in the realm of darkness, with his newly acquired darkness powers, you tend to pick up a thing or two. Even then, master yen sid mad sure to teach him, EVERYTHING their is to know about in using the powers of the Keyblade and shadow xero, after their merging, gained access to power he didn't even know he had. But yeah he was being chased by three people he can say by name.

Atlas, for his abilities, Pyrrha, because he beat her, with only a single punch to the face, with enough force to knock out an enraged goliath, to get a "Rematch" not that it make much difference, and that amazon warrior girl, for the same reason, only he humiliated on purpose to knock her down a peg or two. Of course that just made her madder, and she swore to hunt him down to the edges of remnant to see he pays.

His response? Bow mockingly and said," I'll be waiting" And left a swearing amazon, cursing up a storm. So after a while, he took up home in this nice apartment in down town vale. after coming out of his thoughts, he decide to visit that shady bar in the bad part of vale, where a man called hei xiong aka Junior, had an information on everyone.

Maybe, it's time he paid the man a visit. And hopefully figure out why he felt like he was being followed!

Unknown to xero, a raven bird with red eyes was following his every move.

* * *

 **My fucking god, took me a mouth to finally write all this down. By the way, all thoughts i had about how easy this is, and insulting you writers, i take it all back, Big fucking time. So yep, this is my second story and it'll be a long one. Next, xero will meet the sun dragon and things will go about as well you expect,"BOOM".**

 **Devil out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IT"S BACK! Okay, so yes, iv'e rebooted this story as i do think, i can make a good story out of this and i ultimately said FUCK IT and decide to do this. I now have two stories of this crossover, one with huntsman and huntress and one with just huntress, giving different tone to each story. Kind like these two stories of naruto's quest and the yoma hunter, were both are the same in scenery, but different timelines. I also finally, FINALLY figured out how to do some things like reading reviews and with the five posted, i decide eh, why not? Anyway in this chapter, we see the events that lead Xero coming to remnant, my foreshadowing of a dark ending for KH 3 ending and he meets his stalker's daughter. W** **e see Xehanort's plan to make Xero's darkness awaken backfire horribly.** **As always, i don't own RWBY or kingdom hearts, so please review and enjoy. PS: I'm warning you this chapter will be very bloody in the first flashback.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Past and present**

Walking through the less then friendly parts of Vale, Xero could't help but snort, some things never change.

No matter what world he was in, or how small or big, crime will always be around. The darkness in people's heart will forever be their, but so will light. The two must be balanced with each other, the good with the bad to not only exist, but so a person may reach their true potential. Even Keyblade masters, a fact he failed to learn before it was too late.

"Sigh, young Xehanort was right. Their was a high price for wielding my power with such foolishness." Xero thought, his face turning somber. Most lesson's are learned the hard way. And everyone had paid the price with their lives. His mind slowly wander back to that dread day.

 **Flashback:**

How did this happen?

That question had an answer, he just didn't want to expect it. The question was how did Axel/Lea, Riku, Kairi, Donlad, Goofy, King Mickey, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas, master Yen Sid, Merlin, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, and everyone else had fallen to the 13 darkness. The answer was simple:

Because he was weak. Because he could not do what needed to be done, because he could not accept the darkness in his heart. On his knee's, his normally well kept black hair was a mess, and his clothing dirty and ripped. He's never felt so powerless. His Keyblade the kingdom key, layed broken in half. Much like the bodies and keyblades of all his friends and their weapons. Shattered and broken.

The 13 darkness stood tall above the breaking Keyblade master, with the old man smirking, his plan was about to come to bloom. His plan to make the young Mazoku his final vessel, by awakening his darkness was coming along nicely. The fool's friends have all fallen and he could feel the darkness, the young man was trying so hard to restraint and was _failing_ at it. As for the Mazoku himself, he could feel his darkness growing more and more, and no one was their to help him stop it and he knew damn well: It was all his fault.

They all fell trying to protect him. Because he could not do what needed to be done. And the laughter form the 13 different versions of Xehanort did not help.

"Damn it, i need more power, i need to be stronger, i need **more!"** A black mist started to form around the boy, as the 13 smirked, he was falling into darkness. Little did Xehanort know, of the monster he just unleashed. Soon a black dome appeared around him, as Xigbar the sniper, laughed,"Won't be long now. The final vessel will soon be complete." Fool.

 **Within Xero's inner world:**

Xero found himself in a black void but he didn't care, why should he care if he fell into darkness? Everyone he loves in gone and the 13 darkness have won. Their was nothing left for him to do, other then faded into darkness.

" **Really, that is shocking, coming form you."**

Xero's eyes widen at the voice, one he knew all to well. Looking up he saw...himself.

No, this one had a reverse color scheme of his clothing, his eyes were a dark bloody red as opposed to his ocean blue ones, and his hair was dark slick sliver, different form his pitch black hair. His skin was a ghostly pale white, and veins viable on his face and his clothing were pure white, with purple were red was, it was shadow Xero.

"What are you doing here?" The dark side of himself rolled his eyes.

" **Dumbass i'm YOU, and you are me. And WE are in big trouble."** He said, looking at his lighter half with pity. He may have been his shadow, but he still cared for his friends. After all, their one and the same. And he HATED that smug old man and wanted nothing more then to tear that said grin of his face. To do that he needed his light half's help.

" **Our darkness is starting to get out of control, and we need to do this quick if were to beat Xehanort."**

"Beat him?" Xero asked in a hollow voice, as he looked at his dark half. He looked at him, with tears in his eyes,"How? How the hell are we suppose to beat him, and why should i CARE?! EVERYONE'S GONE!" Xero yelled, as shadow Xero didn't flinch. Yeah doc's anger was very understandable.

" **Yes, they are gone and it's all your fault."** Xero glared at that, not wanting to be reminded on HOW they fell. " **But Xehanort is also the one who started this."** Xero paused and looked at his dark half, as he went to explain.

 **"Everything. The worlds that have fallen, all the lives that have been destroyed, you're friends death, the chaos, it all ties back to him. And it's time we make him pay."**

Xero stayed silent at his darker half's rant, thinking it over. He was right. It WAS all Xehanort's fault. It all tied back to him, wanting to restart the Keyblade war to form the X-blade and he tried to use Terra, Aqua, and Ventus to do it. Only for him to adjust the plan, by taking over Terra, with Ventus being hidden in castle oblivion and Aqua, falling into the dark realm to save Terra-Xehanort, who upon re entering the realm of light, lost his memory and was taken in by Ansem the wise.

Only for the ass hat to have _another version_ of himself go to the past and soon, after a long chain of events which all lead to this point, and it all started with that MAN!

Rage began to well up in Xero, as his sadness and pain, turned to anger and fury. Pure unadulterated whit hot rage began to fuel his tried and broken body, as darkness began to in circle him, making his dark half smile. It was now or never.

"What do i need to do?" Shadow Xero's grin got bigger.

 **"Simple, we must merge together. Become one again, and then and only then will we have the power to make them all pay."**

"But our Keyblade's destroyed and even with our spells, it's no sure way, will win."

 **"That's simple, we create a new keyblade. After we merge will be able to summon IT."** Xero gasped,"You mean..."

His dark half nodded **,"We summon the X-blade."** The origin Keyblade and by all rights the mother of all Keyblade and the guardian of the great light: Kingdom hearts. Legend has it the only one who can summon it, is a keyblade wielder with the powers of both light and darkness balanced within their mind, body, soul and heart. Xero knew with everything that's happened and what will happen when they merge...

It could work. It could give them the edge they need to beat the true organization 13. But one thing still remained, with a knowing look, he gave shadow Xero a suspicious look.

"Why? Why are you helping me, let alone, willing to merge with me. I thought you hated me?" That made shadow Xero pause, before he sighed.

 **"Because doc, i'm tired."** His tone certainly sounded tired.

 **"I'm tired of the same old thing, you hate me, i hate you and we try to destroy each other, when in** **reality we are only destroying ourselves. You someway somehow, coexist with you're nobody Xena. And honestly, the only way for us to gain our true power is by merging. I am you and you are me, i think it's time where you and i just became me."**

Before Xero could say anything, despite being flooded by his dark counter parts words, he spoke again **," I also hate Xehanort more then i hate you."** Huh, so help for hate out of another? That could work. And he was right, the time has come for the two half's one light and one dark to become one once more.

With that in mind, Xero walked up to his shadow as the three hearts residing in him, Roxas, Ventus and Xena all came together in spirit form, putting their hands over his shadow's. "And you've got us with you, all the way." His first nobody a female version of himself, Xena said, as one of three lost Keyblade masters, Ventus nodded, as Roxas the second nobody created form his shadow's heart gave a thumbs up.

With all four in a circle, a small light began to form between the four begins to glow as well, it was time. With closed eyes, the light grew brighter, as the outline of a keyblade began to form between the four and without warning a pillar of both light and darkness appeared.

 **Outside the dome:**

The old man Xehanort, his heartless and nobody all went wide eyed at the pillar of both light and darkness. He knew his darkness would be powerful, as it would require of a strong vessel, but this **was WAY TO MUCH!**

"How, how can he be this strong?" Xehanort thought to himself, with a bit of panic. Ah poor, poor Xehanort, you've spent so long in the darkness, you forgot one simple fact: **The greater the light, the darker the shadow.** The others remained blissful unaware of the terror they've unleashed upon themselves.

"Hahaha, well what do you know, the little boy fell after all." The savage nymph Larxene said with a sadistic laugh.

"Well, it was bond to happen, with everything we've done." The sniper Xigbar said with a shrug, as the dome died down and, he's gone?

With an annoyed look, Marluxia the graceful assassin, looked at the now scared looking Ansem (Xehanort's heartless)," Hey wher-SLENCH! AGRHH!" with wide eyes, the pink haired man looked down at his body seeing a hand burst form his chest, covered in blood. His blood.

"Wha-" A sicking loud "CRACK" was heard the man was ripped in half, with blood spraying everywhere, and the one responsible was covered in a dark silhouette.

"Why you!" Acting in anger, Vanitas summoning his Keyblade made a mad dash toward the silhouette figure," WOSSH, SLENCH, CRASH!" Only for the figure to disappear, and reappeared behind the masked man, and with a simple swift kick, caved his mask(and head due to the _sheer_ force) and sent him into a rock pillar, making it topple on him, killing him. If the kick didn't first.

Venxen tried to make a run for it, as he was not a fighter, and seeing just how outmatched they were created a dark corridor"CRACK KA-BOOM" only for the dark silhouette to appear in front of him with fist draw back and PUNCHED him so hard it broke the sound barrier with a super sonic boom and lunched him into the rocky cliff's, leaving a human sized carter.

"SCATTER!" Xenmas yelled, as the remaining 10 all either moved away or those like Larxene and Xigbar stayed, with one aiming her knives and the other taking aim.

"You fools! Don't!" Saix yelled, but was ignored,"No way, i killing this little bastard!" She yelled, throwing her lighting knives, in an attempt to make him move, so Xigbar can get a clear shot.

"Clung."

Only in a surprise turn of events , to CATCH her knives and with a quick spin, grabbed the blonde woman, while throwing the three knives at the sniper, with one hitting between his eyes deep into his skull, with one hitting the trigger of his gun and another hitting the ammo crate, with lighting sparking, causing a loud,"BOOM" making a loud explosion, but not before a purple round fired, hitting Larxene between her eyes, much like the sniper, while the figure shoved a hand into the blonde woman's abdomen, and his other hand snapping her neck with a loud,"CRACK killing her. Her body fell down the stone pillar like a rock in an ocean.

The next one to fall, was Demyx, who, like Vexen tried to create a dark corridor and leave,"Wham" only to be back handed by the darkness coated figure. "Alright, you want a fight i'l-ACK" Only to be cut off when the figure grabbed his throat and squeezed. Hard. The blonde/brown haired water user tried to get out of his iron clad grip was futile. Soon another sicking,"CRACK" was heard and with a broken neck, the figure threw the man aside like trash.

Saix soon appeared behind the figure, bringing down his weapon: A large blue and white claymore, in an attempt to get the drop on them,"CLUNG" only to be stopped by a blade, and not just any blade. The blade was the size of Saix's claymore, with what looked like two kingdom key's wielded together where a green spike like thing formed, with a single blade forming out of it. The key chain had two kingdom keys over a black heart much like the heartless symbol.

It was the X-blade.

"Xehanort." A voice came form the dark figure, as the darkness itself slowly subside, revealing a now red eyed, sliver streaked Xero mazoku, showing everyone the monster they've created. "You once told me, wielding such power foolish would cost you." He looked at young Xehanort and said," Well, now you see the price you pay for making me fall into darkness." The battle that followed would be legendary.

 **Flashback end:**

He had ripped into the rest, and only when the old man Xehanort was almost dead, he decide to be a sore loser, and banished him to the realm of darkness out of sure spite. Form their he spent god knows how long in the realm of darkness, but it was quiet a long time. Enough to start de-ageing him. After fighting a demon tide, a being made of heartless foot soldiers or shadows, creating a tower like being and after a stray lighting bolt powerful enough to level entire cites, opened up a hole big enough for him to slip through into remnant.

Despite now having the power of darkness, his shadow and nobody, and even Roxas, were all able to become their own people, having their own hearts. The now tiger faunus shadow, when they split, took half his heart and only thanks to Ventus residing in him, healed his fractured heart. But this also had un excepted cause's, as not only was shadow Xero his own person, he created his own heartless and nobody. But since he was already born out of darkness, only Roxas, his nobody was created.

Xena, was his nobody, as shadow Xero was by all rights, his heartless, but grew into his own person, not just mindless existing. In a lot of ways, shadow Xero was like Vanitas, only he never became whole again with Ventus.

Anyway, he appeared in Atlas of all place's and the real reason why they were still after him was because of this.

 **Flashback:**

Winter schnee was not having a good day. She woke up at 5:00 am due to the white fang attacking a train filled with dust and rushed to stop them.

Only to arrive to little, to late, as the dust was gone, and both guards and civilians, who had nothing to do with her family feud with the fang, and either innocent or just simply doing their job were all found dead. Bad way to start the day.

Then as if Oum wasn't done fucking with them, a horde of Grimm attacked the base, and not just regular Grimm, but old ancient powerful ones that took more then half to day just to beat back. Real bad way to start the morning. It was quite the rest of the day, which worried Winter, as that was never a good sign. Which leads us to the state they were in now.

"Hold them!" Winter yelled, as the soldiers tried and failed to hold off, or even kill the intruders. Many were already injured, and they were running out of ammo. Said "intruders" were Grimm like creatures were as black as night, yet instead of beady red eyes filled with pure hate, were a glowing gold and despite being in many shapes and sizes they all had two things in common.

1: Their weapons could't hurt them.

2: They all had the same symbol of a heart with an X over it.

"What are these things?!" Winter thought to herself in panic, seeing nothing they had worked. Swords, they destroy them. Bullets, they just shrug it off. Dust powered weapons, only on the ground at holding them but did no viable damage. Energy Weapons, They walk through them like they were a light show. Hell they tried throwing rocks, but NOTHING WORKS! They even tried muscling them out, but they just looked annoyed at that. "How can we beat them?" So lost in thought, she didn't notice the bug like creature's come together, forming a spinning tower and heading straight for her!

"Specialist Schnee, look out!" One soldier yelled, as Winter without thinking rolled to the side just in time, to dodge the demon tower.

"Damnit, i'll have to figure it out later." Despite a high possibility of her weapons not doing squat against them, if she was going to die, she'd go done fighting. Without waiting the demon charged at her again, as Winter prepared her saber blades.

Only for a black clad figure to drop form...somewhere, and with a strange key shaped blade. Winter frowned, who was this and what did he hope to do with the odd shaped blade, where advanced Atlas military weapons did nothing. Never the less, Winter yelled,"Move, if you don't you'll die." Despite not knowing the person, it was her duty as both a soldier and huntress to protect people. Oh, you're in for a shocker.

With a simple thrust when they were close enough,"CLUNG" "What?!" the creature all started flying everywhere, as the hooded person stood his ground, as the bug like ones that did fly off, vanished in a purple mist. Just like the Grimm. The only difference was that, the creatures had small pink hearts come out and also disappear after word.

Winter voiced her disbelief quite loudly after seeing that. Who the hell was this?! First the creature's and now him! What's next?

After defeating the demon tower, with the shadows dispelling into a fine mist, the hooded Xero looked down at his new keyblade: The Black rose. A keyblade forged form his whole heart. After being banished to the realm of darkness, Xero needed a new keyblade, as while the X-blade was powerful, it was not his. It was not a representation of himself, nor his heart. Despite master Yen Sid no longer being alive and him using darkness power, he still followed some teachings of the light. Light and darkness were two side of the same coin after all.

The reason he chose to name it Black Rose because of the flowers meaning. One being a symbol of dying love, eternal darkness and death of an era. However it is also a meaning of the rebirth of something new and such. Something he thought fit him prefect. His loved ones died and as a result was reborn into the new him. A still kind, but much more ruthless and cold Xero mazoku who will kill those who deserve it and spar those who can be redeemed.

A roar knocked him out of his thoughts, as he saw the rest of the heartless, that manged to sneak out of the hole, he slipped in just weeks ago and all looking pissed. Good.

Silently looking back at the schnee behind him, he asked,"Can you stand?"

Winter merely nodded, still trying and failing to wrap her mind around what just happened,"Then get you're people and go. I've got these little shits." The heartless didn't take to kindly to that, if their roaring was anything to go by, as they charged, with Xero doing the same.

Against better judgement, Winter took a look back and gasped in shock, as seeing how the new arrival easily dispatch the creatures with a simple sword strikes.

"Bing,Bing,Bing,Bing" Each and every single one turned into a mist, with a glowing pink heart coming out. Seeing the young warrior had the creatures handle, she moved to help her men, praying to Oum that they get out of this alive.

 **Flashback end:**

What followed was a one sided fight of Xero tearing through the heartless and saving all the Atlas soldiers and miss schnee. However this would be the true reason why Atlas was after him. Winter owned the hooded hero a great debt for not only saving her life, but the other soldiers lives as well. But she knew general ironwood would not take kindly to an unknown, even if he's saved the lives of his troops. She knew she could't keep his exist hidden for long and ironwood while a great leader, was stubborn and a paranoid man, wanting what's best for the people, despite his,..."Methods." And not many people would willing condone.

Despite her own personal feelings, Winter did tell general ironwood everything that happened. The heartless, Xero saving them and even healing her men. However, he was a complete unknown and the creature's that could not be hurt by anything but his weapon made him a hot target for Atlas. But due to the nature of their reasons and the possible of panic form people if the heartless were made public, were kept a secret. Something Winter understood, but she did tell her younger sister, Weiss who didn't like the man for his vigilante justice, but did warmed up a bit, upon hearing how he saved her sister. She'd gave him the benefit of a doubt. For now at least. But Winter's real problem was the general.

Ironwood was a man who did not deal in chance and believed a military approach was always the best and did not like unknowns. It may seem harsh, but Xero understood the man was merely doing his job and following what he believed was right. After all, he did the same, but unlike James, Xero did not have the worlds most powerful military at their command and the man hunt was really getting annoying. But at the same time, Xero could't help but find the man himself a bastard, as he was one of those people who do inhuman things and all of it in the name of the "Greater good", something Xero found bullshit.

Not to say Xero doesn't do...questionable things, like what he did to Raven branwen, but he doesn't hide behind some shit line and say it's for the "greater good". He did what he believed was right and gave some people what they have coming.

A killer killing for fun, he kills them. What goes around comes around. But those who have been screwed others over and said others look for payback, he'll help for free. That kind of thing. He was not a hero, he was just a man doing what his heart commanded.

Winter had the same thoughts as Xero and believed Ironwood was going to far. Especially with many people supporting him. Both common and in power.

So she had hope Atlas would't catch him, and for an entire year, Winter firmly believed they would not get her savior. Him taking down the white fang and destroying bandit camps all over Ainma, and killing criminals all over Remnant itself only improved her opinion on him. It did with the common people. Though the reason why they could't hurt or destroy the heartless was quite simple: Their weapons were not magically enhanced to hurt them.

It was a simple spell, Xero could give anyone, but with only a handful of heartless escaping and having dealt with them all, he saw no reason to give it to anyone. Plus it might raise questions and he didn't need to raise anymore then he's already has. Hell, his very exist raises red flags as it was only five mouths ago did Xero mazoku exist on paper. It didn't help he was not only a one of a kind faunus of an extinct animal, but he had more then one faunus trait. Something that in remnant's history has never happened, so he thought getting proper ID would help him blend into the world.

He never did this in other worlds, but seeing as remnant is his new home, he'd rather not have anyone dig to deep despite them finding nothing. Which would be bad, but due to the high number of times a village gets wiped out by Grimm, he listed his previous home as such village. With advancement in tech, he knew it be a matter of time before his secret identity as the hooded hero was revealed and with no past, it would not be hard to make him disappear.

"Not that id'e give them the chance." He thought darkly to himself. At first he was surprised at his own dark thoughts, but merely guessed, it was a side effect of both merging with his dark half reclaiming his heart fully and using the darkness itself. He also guessed it was the source of his new found power. And yes, it did influence his thoughts to a cretin point, but not enough to make him evil or a puppet to the darkness. Just one more thing to add to the price for power.

Yeah, he knew power always, ALWAYS came with a price. This price being his home, friends and his love. But exchange however he gained the power to kill the one who caused so much suffering. He was so lost in his thoughts he failed to notice he was at his destination.

The club.

A real shady bar, with one of the best info broker in the Vale underground. If someone so much as broke a nail, Hei xiong aka Junior would known.

Which is way he's going to the man. With the recent dust robbery's lead by the infamous Roman torchwick. Something just didn't add up in Xero's mind about it all. He's read on the legendary thief and the sudden need for some much dust just wasn't in his M.O. After running a 100 scenes inside his mind and only one made sense to him.

Roman wasn't doing it for himself, but someone else, someone who was strong enough to order the crafty and cunning thief to do all this and openly take the heat was up to something big. Someone who needs that much dust, enough to power an army spelled all kinds of trouble for everyone. What worried him, was the one calling the shots behind the scenes, this did nothing but prove their smart, powerful and knew what they were doing. Hence why he was going to Junior, with a bit of luck the man can at least point him in the right direction.

Hopefully.

But once again his plans hit a snag.

Why?

Because as soon as he entered the bar,"Woah!" He ducked under a flying body.

Looking at the knocked out thug, Xero gave him a strange look, muttering,"What the fuck?"

Laughter was heard, as he turned his head and saw-

" **HELLO!"** His jaw dropped straight to the floor upon seeing an absolutely beautiful blonde girl, with thick long blond hair, with pale skin and light purple eyes. Her body was the definition of the word: Busty. Wearing a very, very revealing outfit, consisting of a brown jacket with puffy selves, a yellow crop top that drew eyes toward her large breasts, with a half skirt thing, black biker booty shorts and cowgirl brown boots. She also looked oddly familiar, but he could't put his clawed finger on it.

At the same time, the raven bird following him "cawed" as if reading his mind. He then sighed, oh well didn't matter.

Fool.

Anyway, the silver streaked faunus saw the busty girl fighting two twins and was it just him, or was her hair on fire? Nope it was as she kicked the red twin away, making Xero wince. Damn that looked like it hurt.

Just then Xero saw the man he was looking for. Junior was a tall man, standing about 6'6 foot tall, with short black hair and eyes wearing a black suit with a red tie. He was holding what looked like a giant club and said to the blonde,"You're going pay for this." thanks to his new ears he could hear a lot better, and to him that sounded like trouble.

Acting on pure impulse, the keyblade wielding saber tooth tiger faunus jumped in front of the blonde, as the large man fired missiles at her and yelled," **Protect"** as the hexagon barrier appeared shocking the blonde as the missile's didn't even scratch it."You alright?" Xero asked the blonde, who was stunned but nodded and said with a flirty grin.

"Thanks tiger boy. But iv'e got this." While she appreciated the help, she was no damsel in distress, far form it.

With a grin, the blonde jumped out form behind Xero and fired her weapons at the large man, as Xero fired a few fire balls. With the two combined attacks, Junior didn't stand a chance. Aura or not dust and magic powered attacks were a deadly combo, and the man was sent flying with a large,"BOOM!" and he slammed into the wall, falling down complete and utterly knocked the fuck out!

The two walked up to him and upon seeing his state the blonde bombshell let out a sigh,"Damn. Guess that was too much."

"Meh, walk it off pussy." Xero joked, hoping to get a laugh, which he did form the blonde girl.

"Ha! Good one." She laughed slapping her knee as she grinned at him, placing her left hand on her hip, holding her right hand out,"Names Yang xiao long, tiger boy." She said, her eyes wondering his form, his clothing showed off, liking what she saw. He looked very yummy. Especially dem abs~

Rolling his eyes, Xero took it," Xero mazoku." The blonde tried the "Man handshake" Where one tries to crush the other's hand, but quickly regretted it, as the hot dark haired boy was crushing her HAND!

"Agh, shit, uncle, uncle." The blonde cried out, as Xero smirked, as he let go, with the girl waving her hand blowing on it. ye ouch, that hurt!

She pouted at the laughing Xero, as he said," Ha ha, maybe we should scram out of here." Yang saw no reason to disagree with that.

The two walked out of the bar, as the pair spotted a girl who was younger then Xero, with short black red tipped hair, pale skin and unique sliver eyes. She wore a black and red outfit, with a red hood being held by two cross, a black long selves shirt, with a bullet belt, a red combat skirt, black legging and combat boots. She had a red box like thing on her lower back.

"Yang what are you doing here?" The young girl looked at Xero and asked," And who's he?"

The blonde in question merely sighed,"It's a long story."

 **Later on:**

Xero sighed tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. God what a night.

Turns out the little red riding hood wannabe was Yang's half little sister, Ruby rose. Same father, different mothers. Yang was at the club looking for her mother, when all hell broke loss and he jumped in to help her. He and Yang became fast friends, as despite all the dark changes he's gone through, he still drew power form his friends and could easily make friends with anyone.

The three soon parted ways, with Yang and Ruby returning home and Xero back to his apartment. due to his triedness, he never noticed a figure slowly following behind.

With a "Click" the door opened to his apartment, only for him to feel someone shove him in!

Falling on the floor, with a thud, Xero barely got out,"What the-" But was quickly grabbed by his wrist and forced against the wall, making him see his assailant and made him gasp,"It's you."

Holding him by his wrist's, was a Yang look alike, with wild curly feral hair, like his own, but wilder, with pale skin and equally blood red eyes. She stood a goo few inches taller then him, wearing a red kimono shirt, with red samurai arm guards, the shortest skirt he's ever seen, with black legging and heeled boots. It was the leader of the branwen tribe: Raven branwen.

And her smile, with that twinkle in her eyes spoke nothing but trouble for him.

"I finally found you."

* * *

 **Whew!**

 **God damn took me four days straight to write this. Some of you have wonder why Raven's stalking him, but i won't reveal why till next chapter! HAHAHA, i'm evil i know. But what i have planned for her, i think some of you will argee, she had it coming.**

 **Also iv'e been thinking of doing these stories of two crossover's of kingdom hearts and claymore, a crossover of akame ga kill and kingdom hearts And one where i have a male ruby flip out on weiss a story i based off of one called Mikasa madness.**

 **So yeah, please review, tell me what you want updated next and if you want me to do a story, leave it in the reviews. Also, i'm trying to come up with an assassin's creed/akame ga kill crossover, but it's a bit hard to come up with a good story line. So please bear with me.**

 **Devil out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes people you have read right.**

 **All my stories on THIS profile have been labeled as Discontinued simple beacuse i have lost my password to this profile and as far as i can tell i have two choice's before me.**

 **One, i can continue to chase my own tail in trying to figure out the password and with a 100 to 1 chance of every figuring it out. Thus i would lose all the massive progess's i will make by the point this labtop stops working and i lose everything.**

 **OR**

 **Second, i can go ahead and ENSURE i not only write down my password this time, but starting form starch ca be easier, as i have decide to both change and or complete overhaul all my stories, with some having little changes and longer like Jaune of the faint smile or a MASSIVE OVERHAUL like a treachous blade's second chance.**

 **I think the second one is the better of the two and i have indeed changed the pin name of this profile while i still have acuess to the account and my new user name will be:**

 **BlackDragonDevilGod**

 **So you all know it's still ME, but better then ever.**

 **So here's my last devil out on this pic and all the stories WILL get a reboot.**

 **I'll see you all on my next page.**

 **Devil out.**


End file.
